


By Moonlight

by chromyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece kisses Japan. Japan proceeds to freak out. Written for disownmereturns on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

by moonlight

There was a stillness to the hazy summer night that Japan was, for the first time in a long time, absolutely not a part of. Inside of his chest, his heart was racing, pounding so hard it was threatening to break through his ribs and bound of his skin.

Greece had just kissed him. Out of the blue the other just leaned in, lips warm and wet and smelling a little bit like beer. Japan remembered hearing a cicada chirp from a nearby tree, and the way the moonlight streamed down onto the path. And then suddenly Greece was holding him, and then suddenly he was kissing him.

And then Japan ran into his house and slammed the door in Greece’s face. He didn’t mean to, really, but he was a Japanese man sorely out of his element and it was the only thing he could think to do in lieu of finding a branch to hand himself from. Because the truth was that Japan had sometimes imagined that exact phenomenon, when he was tucked safely in bed and couldn’t be held responsible for where his mind drifted off to, but having it happen in his real life was more than he could bear.

It took until his heart stopped for Japan to realize that Greece was not knocking on his door anymore. He wondered if maybe his fearfulness had scared the other off, or if Greece felt insulted and snubbed by the door to his face. His nearly perfect Western face, with features like those of all the marble sculptures in his museums, only with years of wisdom in his eyes and warmth in his cheeks…

Japan padded to his kitchen and took a long, cold sip of water, before grabbing a second bottle and heading to his door. His fingers hesitated on the brass knob, and outside he could hear the grass rustling with the wind.

He went outside. Greece was still there, sitting on the porch and looking up the moon. His expression wasn’t, and Japan could not tell if that was a good thing or a bad one. Inhaling sharply, he sat down beside the other and held out the water bottle.

“In case you are thirsty,” he mumbled, sitting down on the wood beside him. Greece accepted the water bottle, and gave Japan a tiny smile.

“I like the moon here. It’s so clear.”

Japan hummed, feeling even more self-conscious that Greece was trying to avoid the kiss. Was he regretting it, because of Japan?

“It is,” Japan finally agreed. “How is your nose…?”

Greece chuckled, “It’s fine. The door missed it.” He took a swig of the water and leaned back on his arms. “No one has ever slammed a door in my face before.”

His tone was light and amused, but Japan felt his cheeks burn in shame. How much more humiliating could this day become?

“I’m sorry…” Japan murmured. Greece shook his head, and even though he didn’t tear his gaze from the moon shining up in the sky, he laid his hand over Japan’s and held it tight.

“It’s fine. I rushed you. You can make the next move.” There was a smile playing on Greece’s lips, as if he wasn’t about to entertain the thought that Japan _wouldn’t_ make a move on him. Japan wanted to huff and protest such a blunt attitude, but Greece cut him off with a new thought.

“So, tell me about the rabbit in the moon?”

Japan shook his head, a little smile threatening to spread on his face, too. “I have told you this story many times before.”

“Can you tell it once again?”

“Alright. So, as legend goes…”

 _end_


End file.
